1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a drive device with a first fastening device, which can be connected to a stationary base part, especially a vehicle body, or to a movable part, especially a vehicle hinged lid or door; a second fastening device, which can be connected to the movable part or to the stationary base part; a spindle drive, comprising a threaded spindle and a spindle nut mounted on the threaded spindle and capable of moving the first and the second fastening devices axially relative to each other; and a rotary drive, which rotates the spindle drive by way of an overload safety device, wherein the nonrotatable connection between the two components can be released when a certain torque is exceeded.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many different variations of drives of this type are known. The disadvantage of these drives, however, is that misalignments and axial offsets lead to the generation of a considerable amount of noise and to an increased loss of performance.
An object of the present invention is to provide a spindle drive in which wider tolerances for the components are possible and misalignments and angular errors between the rotary drive and the spindle drive are compensated.